Episode 57 (28th June 1961)
Plot Ena has changed her mind and refuses to go to the inaugural meeting of the Over 60's Club‏‎. Swindley is pleased with the large turnout. Albert brings Nancy to the meeting. Swindley makes Albert and Michael Courtenay join the platform for the committee election. As he calls the meeting to order, he sends Emily to ask Ena to join them but she cantankerously continues to refuse. Ida gets stressed as the time for David's train nears. Frank tells David his plan to buy farwell drinks in the Rovers will fail as a lot of residents are at the meeting in the mission. Albert is elected chairman and Michael treasurer. At the suggestion of a musical evening from Minnie, Swindley presents them with a piano donated by the Bottle Lane Congregational Youth Club. They realise Ena is the only one who can play it. Joe Baumgarten returns from the United States to look up a lady he knew during the war, although he can't remember which street she lived on. Annie thinks he's one of Elsie's old flames. Harry takes Concepta to the theatre for the evening. Annie makes Billy work behind the bar. Michael and Albert con Ena into playing the piano by flattering her that the other members think she's too young to join the club. David enters the hall to say his goodbyes to everyone. The club sings "We'll Meet Again" to him with Ena at last on the piano. Joe thinks he's remebered where his landlady lived and leaves to find her. Jack tells Tom the brewery won't allow one of his jukeboxes in the Rovers. He's depressed at his lack of progress in business. Arthur comes into the Rovers with fellow police-officer Peter Derwent, determined to have it out with Elsie over her men friends. As the club members pour in, David buys drinks for the regulars. Joe returns, having had a fruitless search. Hearing who he is, Ena thinks he's also after Elsie. A moment later, Elsie comes in and, desperate to avoid Arthur, takes refuge in the Snug. Across the pub, Joe sees who he's looking for in there and follows where he has a happy reunion with "dimples" - Minnie. Cast Regular cast *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ida Barlow - Noel Dyson *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Nancy Leathers - Norah Hammond *Arthur Dewhurst - Robin Wentworth *Peter Derwent - Philip Stone *Tom Hayes - Dudley Foster *Michael Courtenay - John Kelly *Joe Baumgarten - Bill Nagy *Maud - Doris Hare (Uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Main hall and vestry Notes *Last appearance of David Barlow until 24th June 1963. *Beatrice Neild, who appeared in the irregular role of Mrs Toft from 1969 to 1974 appears as an extra in this episode as a member of the Over 60's Club‏‎. *Part Two begins with the actors on the Glad Tidings Mission Hall set unsure of their cues with Margot Bryant hesitating in full view of the camera before walking to her mark. *''TV Times: Every front door hides a story. Behind the front doors in Coronation Street are stories of excitement and joy, pathos and humour ''(This generic synopsis did not appear in all regional editions) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,357,000 homes (5th place). Episode 057